Altered
by DustR25
Summary: Candlehead doesn't like me called a ditz, or being ridiculed as an idiot One day she can't handle it and runs into the forest She runs into a certain someone who seems to want to help Candlehead is skeptic at first but gives them a chance But at a cost The more they're together, the slowly she falls for them, and slowly loses her sanity
1. An Unlikely Friend

_I know I should be updating 'Sweet Life' or 'A Haunting' but I just couldn't help myself_

_This is a story that I've wanted to write for a while_

_Candlehead doesn't like me called a ditz, or being ridiculed as an idiot_

_One day she can't handle it and runs into the forest_

_She runs into a certain someone who seems to want to help_

_Candlehead is skeptic at first but gives them a chance_

_But at a cost_

_The more they're together, the slowly she falls for them, and slowly she loses her sanity_

**Altered**

**Ch.1 An Unlikely Friend**

Everyone would be talking at the starting line of the Royal Raceway

Like everyday it had been a busy day of racing

Candlehead held a trophy she had won

It was mad of gold on a wooden base and she was looking it over

She wasn't aware that Gloyd was silently changing the candle on her hat with a small little bomb he had made

He'd grin as he'd light it and back away

Candlehead heard everyone chuckling behind her

She turned around to them. "What's so funny guys?" She'd innocently ask

Before any of them could respond the small bomb would go off sending her hat and trophy to the ground

The trophy would break the moment it hit the ground

Candlehead would look at her broken trophy. "NOT FUNNY!"

Gloyd would walk up to her and give her a nicely wrapped box. "I'm sorry I needed to prank you before giving you this to celebrate your wins today…"

Candlehead's anger would vanish immediately upon seeing the present. "What is it?"

Gloyd would smile. "Open to find out…"

Candlehead would unwrap the box and take it's top off

-SPLAT-

Just for a pie on a spring to hit her in the face

Almost Everyone would break out laughing

"Your such a ditz! You should've seen that coming! Why the hell would I give you a present when you took me out with a Sweet Seeker 10 times today?!" Gloyd would hold his sides in a fit of laughter

Candlehead would the frosting from her eyes to see every racer and even the fans laughing at her

She'd sob

It had been something she fell for almost daily

But today was different

It was the one day she felt special

It was her birthday

Only Torvald had wished her a happy birthday

The others had treated her like total jerks

Gloyd had pranked her twice infront of everyone on her one day

And what's worse

Everyone except Torvald was laughing at her

No one cared, it was clear they weren't pretending to have forgotten her birthday

If anything they treated her worse

She'd sob more trying to fight the tears

She'd go to her kart just for another pie to spring out of her seat

The laughing got worse

She couldn't fight the tears anymore

She'd softly cry

Only Torvald noticed

She'd slowy walk over to Candlehead

"Candlehead?"

Candlehead would knock her arm away and run into the forest

She ran

Again no one noticed

All she heard was laughter

(Awhile later)

She'd run through the forest before stopping in a clearing

She had run far enough

She dropped to her knees and cried

Tears mixed with frosting and batter covering her face

Resulting in a liquid slop

She'd take a towel out of her jacket

She normally used it to wipe her sweat away

But she'd make an exception

She wiped her face only spreading the mess on her face

"Damn it…"

Tears would fall down her face only making it worse

Suddenly she'd hear a voice

"Are you ok? Do you need any help?"

Candlehead's eyes would be covered but she could use the help

"N-no…I can't see…do you have anything I could use to wash my face off?"

She'd feel a hand gently wrap around hers

"Yes…follow my lead…the forest gets a dense…it's easy to run into things if your not careful…"

Candlehead would ponder to herself. "No one knows the forest this well…wait…_she_ does…"

Candlehead would grow nervous

Was the person helping her the glitch? The entity that would destroy her game?

She'd suppress her thoughts as she'd hear a river

"This river should do the trick…" The person would tell her

Candlehead would drop to her knees and wash her face off

"Thank you…" She'd look up

And her worries were confirmed

There _she _was

The Glitch

Her hoodie covering her head and forehead but leaving the rest of face visible

Standing right beside her

But she was different

Candlehead noticed several things different about her than when she saw her a day ago when the racers he tormented her which was a daily routine

Her clothes were darker shades of her normal color, much darker

Her eye color had darkened

A crimson red ring surrounded the iris of her eyes

Candlehead gulped moving back slightly

"Something wrong?" The Glitch would ask her

Candlehead would notice even her voice had taken a darker, lower tone

"W-w-well you seem a little different than yesterday…"

The Glitch would look over herself. "I guess my appearance has changed…but…if I might ask…why were you so deep in the forest? Crying? With cream pie all over your face?"

Candlehead would nervously look at the ground. "W-w-why do you want to know?"

The Glitch would kneel beside her. "Because I saw you were hurting…and I know how it feels to bottle up emotions…let's just say...it doesn't end well…"

Candlehead would look at her nervously. "W-w-why do you care?"

"If you don't want to talk fine…I shouldn't be here anyway…the racers are probably looking for me…" The Glitch would stand up. "I suggest you get out of here…the forest isn't a place to be when it gets dark…" With that she'd turn and begin to walk away

Candlehead would sit there conflicted. "If she wanted this game's destruction why help me? If she was a brutal murderer why didn't she kill me when I was blind and couldn't defend myself?" Would be among the millions of things racing through her head

She'd look at the glitch walking away. "Wait!" She'd run over to her. "Maybe I do want to talk…"

They'd both suddenly hear the rumble of approaching engines

"Oh no…" Candlehead would state

"I have a place we could talk…if you agree not to tell anyone…"

"S-s-sure…" Candlehead would reply still slightly nervous

The Glitch would again gently wrap their head around hers

Candlehead would blush a bit when suddenly

-GLITCH-

They were both standing inside Diet Cola Mountain

Candlehead would look around amazed and confused

The Glitch would let go of her hand and would walk over to her bed made from a sponge cake with Candy wrappers bundle up on it

Candlehead would assume she used it as a blanket

The Glitch would sit down

"May not be much…but it's all I got…"

Candlehead would nervously sit beside her

"S-s-so this is your home?"

"Yes…and my hiding place…"

"Isn't…you know…dangerous in here?"

"It's more dangerous for me out there…besides…we're not here to talk about me…where hear to talk about your problem…"

Candlehead would look at the ground

"Well…I don't know if you watch or not…but the others constantly make fun of me…call me names…joke about my intelligence…and constantly prank me…today was my birthday…my one special day…but they acted even worse…-tears would form in her eyes-…the one day that was supposed to revolve around me…and they treated me worse…"

The Glitch would be silent for a few minutes. "I know the feeling…everyday they just seem to get worse…your always hoping one day that they won't be mean…just leave you be…but they choose to be jerks anyway…"

"I guess you would…but tell me…how do you take that? Day in…day out?"

"I manage…"

"What is your name by the way?" Candlehead would ask

"Vanellope…Vanellope Von Schweetz…the 'Great Terrible Threat That Must Be Bullied Into Oblivion'…or just Vanellope for short…"

Candlehead would look away feeling guilty. "My name's Candlehead…why are you being so nice to me?"

"As I said…sometimes you need someone who will listen to your problems…also…since it's your birthday…might aswell give you this…" Vanellope would open a small container beside her and take a cupcake out of it and would light a candle and give it to Candlehead

Candlehead would smile slightly and blow the candle out. "Thanks…but I don't deserve your kindness…"

"Let's just leave it at you owe me one…"

(Time passes)

The 2 would've been talking for hours on end when Candlehead would notice the time

"Well I should head home…it's getting late…"

"Allow me…" Vanellope would take her by the hand and glitch them to Candlehead's backyard

"Thanks again…" Candlehead would state

"No problem…just don't tell anyone…they might kill me over it…and…if you ever want to talk you know where to find me…"

"Yea…"

Vanellope would glitch away

Candlehead would walk into her home hundreds of things racing through her head

"_She's the enemy! She'll kill all of us! She'll cause this world to be unplugged and erase with us in it!"_

Some of King Candy's many lines would pass through her head

"If she's the enemy…why was she so nice?"

She'd lay down on her bed

Conflicted

Not too far away a certain someone would grin as they'd lie on their bed

"…She'll be perfect…"


	2. Friendship'

**Ch.2 'Friendship'**

(The morning following the events of last chapter)

Candlehead would wake up

Vanellope had been in her dreams all night

She brushed the thoughts off and went downstairs to eat breakfast

She'd watch the news as 2 candy citizens would be going crazy over an apparent sighting of Vanellope

Candlehead would sigh. "Why am I feeling this way…she was nice…but she's still a threat…yet why do I feel that's not the case?"

She'd ponder to herself as she'd head to the Royal Raceway for the Random Roster race

(A few minutes later)

She'd stand with the other racers listening to King Candy going on and on about a speech about himself like he always did

Candlehead would look around just as Gloyd would put an ice cube down her back

The racers would laugh as she'd get the ice cube out

She'd look at the ground as they'd line up to throw their coins

She'd look over at the trees right alongside of the track

She'd be shocked to see Vanellope almost 100% concealed in the branches

Vanellope would give the thumbs up sign

Candlehead would smile slightly as she'd toss her coin into the machine as her name would appear on the Jumbotron

She'd jump into her kart

-SPLAT-

Another cream pie would spring out of her dashboard and hit her in the face

All the racers would laugh at her except for Torvald who'd remain silent in her kart

Candlehead would use a few wet towels to clean her face

The Random Roster race would start soon afterward

(Later)

She'd cross the finish line last and covered in whipped cream

She had led the whole race

Gloyd had stashed 2 more pies in her kart

And he used them on her at the very end to steal her win

And cause her to miss out on being the roster

The worse part

Everyone laughed

The racers

The fans

Even her own fans laugh and ridiculed her

She'd tear up as she'd speed away from the track

"If Vanellope is evil…they're all on the same level as the devil!" She'd start to cry

She'd run into her home and wash the cream off

She'd cry

"It's bad enough they insult my intelligence…but why do they have to be mean to me for no reason?"

She'd think of the night before

When she had talked to Vanellope

She was actually happy around her

Even though Vanellope was 'supposedly' going to be the death of her

"Enemy or not…atleast she treats me nice…"

With that she'd put her hat back on and walk into the forest

She wouldn't walk long before hearing

"Rough race huh?"

She'd recognize Vanellope's voice

"Y-yea…" Candlehead would respond still alittle nervous

Vanellope suddenly appear infront of her

"Need a hug?" Vanellope would ask extending her arms out in each direction

Candlehead would hug her without a second thought sobbing into Vanellope's shoulder

Vanellope would rub her back. "It's alright…let it all out…"

"Before it was just making me feel bad…but they went and stole my roster spot!"

"I know your pain…"

Candlehead would cry into her shoulder as Vanellope would clitch them into Diet Cola Mountain

(A while later)

Candlehead would stop crying but would continue to hug Vanellope

"It's like their trying to make me go insane…" Candlehead would state

"I know…they do the samething with me…" Vanellope would respond

They'd both sit on her bed

"Have you ever thought of getting revenge?" Vanellope would ask

"No I'm not violent…" Candlehead would respond

"No I didn't mean anything violent…I meant pranking them right back?"

"Well I thought about it…but it's not in my code to be vengeful…"

"Well I could help you if you want…"

"If they caught me with you…they could possibly kill you…and I'd probably be thrown in the Fungeon for weeks…"

"Candlehead…they won't stop until you show them your not afraid to get back at them…"

"Well…I guess we could try something…"

Vanellope would grin and tell Candlehead her plan

(That night)

Everyone would sleep

Candlehead and Vanellope would silently approach Gloyd's kart

Candlehead would keep watch as Vanellope would toy with it

"Know what your doing?" Candlehead would ask

"Yea…" Vanellope would respond

Eventually Vanellope would finish and glitch them to Candlehead's garage

She'd attach a button to Candlehead's steering wheel

"Tomorrow during the random roster race…press that button…he'll get a pleasant surprise…"

"Ok…thanks for helping me Vanellope…I owe you…"

"Let's leave it at you owe me 2…" Vanellope would smile and glitch away

(The following day)

Gloyd and Candlehead would race for the final roster spot

Candlehead would see the button on he steering wheel

She'd hesitate

"No…what if I hurts him?" She'd ask herself

Suddenly a cream pie would spring out of her dashboard hitting her in the face

"…Fuck it…"

She'd press the button and several Cherry Bombs would suddenly appear on Gloyd's kart

"WHAT THE-" Gloyd would begin the shout before the Cherry Bombs would explode destroying his kart and sending him flying face first into a river made of liquid chocolate

Candlehead would cross the line and clean her face off

"CANDLEHEAD HAS BEEN DISQUALIFIED!" King Candy would announce

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Candlehead would shout

"You planted a device in his kart!"

Gloyd would walk pass the finish line laughing at Candlehead

"HE KEEPS PUTTING CREAM PIES IN MY KART!"

"DON'T TALK BACK TO YOUR KING! AS PUNISHMENT YOU ARE BARRED FROM RACING FOR A WHOLE MONTH!"

"I HATE YOU ALL!" Candlehead would nearly shriek as she'd speed away

"Wow…didn't know the ditz had a temper…" Taffyta would put lollipop in her mouth

Candlehead would speed down an unfamiliar road around Diet Cola Mountain

She wanted to be alone

She'd come to a stop and get out of her kart

She'd take a few steps before shrieking

She'd snap a few branches and throw them enraged

"HE DOES IT EVERYDAY TO ME AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING BACK?! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

She'd drop to her knees hitting the ground

"IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Vanellope would suddenly appear beside her

She'd silently put 2 comforting arms around Candlehead

Candlehead would begin to cry

"He does that to me everyday and King Candy doesn't say a thing…yet I do it and it's the worse crime that could be committed…"

"Because they need a punching bag…I've been eluding them recently and they need someone as their 'backup punching bag'…"

"Still why me?"

"Because you're the easiest to go for…"

"So what do I do?"

"I heard the announcement…I don't see a reason why you have to be anywhere near them for a month…"

"What are you trying to say?"

"If you want…I have a few places in this world…during this month I could take you on a little tour…"

Candlehead would ponder for a few moments. "Sure…I'd love too…"

Vanellope would smile. "Great…"

_The proceeding month would be a happy one for Candlehead, Vanellope would take her to places she only heard of and would show her every corner of the game, every hidden detail, glitch, etc._

_They'd talk about a wide range of things_

_However_

_Revenge became a main topic_

_And the idea began peeking Candlehead's interest_

_However after the month she'd return home_

Vanellope would glitch them to Candlehead's backyard

"Thanks Vanellope…that was a load of fun…" Candlehead would state

"My pleasure…good luck tomorrow…"

"Thanks…also before you go…"

Candlehead would kiss Vanellope on the cheek causing both girls to blush

Vanellope would feel her cheek

"I'm sorry if you don't feel the way I do about you…but you mean a lot to me…you're the only person I know I can talk to…and I didn't know how to repay you…"

Vanellope would surprise her by kissing her on the lips

Vanellope would part after a few seconds. "I share those same feelings…we'll talk tomorrow and discuss this a little more…ok?"

Candlehead would nod and walk inside

"Perfect…I have everything I need to take over…and someone that might be the one for me…"

Vanellope would glitch away

(The next morning)

_-In Candlehead's dream-_

_She'd be talking with Vanellope in the forest_

_Suddenly they'd show up_

_All the racers_

_They'd surround the 2_

_They'd start beating Vanellope to a pulp _

_Candlehead would try to stop them only to get beaten badly too_

_Taffyta would then place several Cherry Bombs around the 2 and light them_

"_You were never really one of us ditz…and like the glitch…we'll stop you from hurting anyone…"_

_She'd walk away_

_The bombs would go off_

_-End dream-_

Candlehead would wake up screaming and sweating

She'd go in the bathroom and rinse her face

Taffyta's last sentence echoing in her head

"Not if I get you first bitch…" She'd suddenly state

She'd surprise herself

"I-I-I didn't just say that…no…I must be hearing things…I wouldn't ever wish death on someone…but for Vanellope…"

Her head would suddenly throb. "…I'd kill them all to protect her…"

She'd clutch her head tight the pain eventually passing

She'd finish rinsing her face and dry off and look at her reflection in the mirror

To a shocking discovery

Her hair would be a darker shade of green

Her candle would be a lot dimmer

A light red ring would be around her iris

"W-w-what's happening to me?"

**End Ch.2**


	3. Slight Changes

**Ch.3 Slight Changes**

(Where we left off)

Candlehead would stare at her reflection

"W-w-what's happening to me? The others are going to notice and it won't end well…"

She'd take a few deep breaths to calm down

"Think…there must be some sort of story they'll fall for…"

She'd ponder for a few minutes and would think of a clever story

"Should work…" She'd tell herself as she'd walk downstairs and have breakfast

She'd watch the news as she always did

As usual the hosts were bashing and demonizing Vanellope

She'd sigh

"She's not evil…get to know her and she can be quite caring…" Candlehead would tell to no one in particular

Eventually she'd go to her kart and drive to the Royal Raceway

Her slight change in appearance would be noticed almost immediately

Everyone would begin asking her about it before King Candy would silence them all

"…Candlehead…mine explaining why your clothes got a darker shade of coloring…and your hair…and why do you have a light red ring around the iris in your eyes?"

"Well it happened last night…I was doing my weekly laundry…and a certain someone altered my cleaning products…-she'd point at Gloyd-…and when I was washing my hair my Shampoo and Conditioner were also slightly altered and some got in my eye…I washed it out…but I noticed it left a faint red ring…"

Everyone would silently process what they just heard

And since Candlehead wasn't known for lying nor had ever lied before

They believed it

"If your eye worsens tell someone…" King Candy would state

Candlehead would nod

King Candy would turn to Gloyd. "And what have I told you about pulling those sort of pranks on people?!"

"She's lying I wasn't anywhere near her house for the pass month!"

King Candy would silence him

Everyone would then head for their karts

Gloyd's kart would be beside Candlehead's

He'd snicker behind her

Candlehead knew what was coming next

But she wasn't having it today

She'd grab Gloyd and put him against her kart door

3 cream pies would suddenly spring up and hit him

She'd then tighten her grip on his shoulder and his left wrist

"Where are the other ones? The ones you were going to use on me during the race?"

Gloyd would yelp

"They are none!"

Candlehead's grip would tighten

"I'm being deadly serious if one cream pie hits me…getting hit by a pie will be the most enjoyable thing of your day…"

That would scare Gloyd into taking 2 cream pies out of her kart

"That all of them?" Candlehead would ask

"Y-yes!" Gloyd would respond

Candlehead would let go of him and he'd run to his kart

Candlehead would get in her kart

Everyone would look at her in shock

She had never been so serious

So angered

And had never talked with such a dark tone in her voice

In a nearby tree a certain someone would grin

"…Perfect…"

King Candy would jump into his kart

"Something is up with her…must find out what…or that Glitch will do something…"

The race would commence

During the race most of the racers would keep away from Candlehead

No one would be within 100 karts length of her as she'd lead

Except one orange prankster

Gloyd would pull up beside her

"May I ask what's gotten you in a sour mood?" He'd lightly bump her kart

"You know damn well why Gloyd…" Candlehead would respond

"No I don't…" He'd slam into her kart harder

"…Back off…"

"No…"

"You're not going to like the outcome…"

"Doubt it…" Gloyd would slam her hard enough to send her skidding across the track

"THAT'S IT!" Candlehead would slam her kart in Gloyd's causing him the slam into the side wall

He'd barely keep control

He'd look over to see Candlehead holding a Cherry Bomb

He'd also see her change

The red ring around her eye would darken

Her clothes and hair would darken slightly more

But he'd see something that would terrify him

Vanellope would appear behind Candlehead

Gloyd would see the changes on Vanellope

And how Candlehead had the same changes

Vanellope would wrap her arms around Candlehead

"No ones watching…you don't have to hit his kart…you could aim for him…" She'd whisper in Candlehead's ear

"Candlehead...I'm not joking…I swear on my code…_s-s-sh-sh-she's _behind you! T-t-t-th-the _Glitch_!" Gloyd would state fear consuming him

Candlehead would grin

"…I know…"

She'd through her Cherry Bomb at him

It'd hit his right shoulder and explode

He'd crash on the side of the track

Vanellope would grin

"Now you have to crash…so you can tell the others I caused everything…and since you wiped out due to me…they'll give you a roster spot…"

Candlehead would smile

"Thank you Vanellope…"

Vanellope would kiss her cheek

"My pleasure…"

She'd glitch away as Candlehead would slam her kart into the wall causing it to spin and crash

Everyone would hit the brakes when they'd see the 2 wrecked racers

King Candy would call Sour Bill. "What did the marshmallows see on their cameras?"

"The cameramen were killed and their cameras were destroyed before we saw anything sir…" Bill would reply

"Damn it!"

Taffyta would hold up Gloyd

"Gloyd? You alright?"

Gloyd would weakly open his eyes

"T-t-th-th-the Glitch…appeared behind Candlehead…she grinned…then Candlehead threw the Cherry Bomb right on me…when Vanellope took control the changes on Candlehead worsened…I swear those changes on Candlehead are signs Vanellope has controlled her at different points in time!"

Everyone would look at Candlehead lying on the ground

She'd it up rubbing her head

They'd see her hair was down dark green

Her clothes were darker than before

The red rings in her eyes got darker aswell

Candlehead would look at them

"Something wrong guys?"

"Candlehead…have you been seeing the _Glitch_?" King Candy would ask sternly

"Of course not! I'm at home when I'm not racing!"

"Then explain the changes…and why they worsen when _she _seems to get close to you…"

"I already explained what happened to me when I first noticed them! I don't know why they're worsening!"

King Candy would snap his fingers and 2 Oreo gaurds would appear and drag Candlehead away

"What are you doing?! Let go of me!"

King Candy would cross his arms as he'd watch them disappear in the distance before turning to the other racers who'd stand there nervous

"Why did you do that?" Torvald would ask

King Candy would rub his chin

"I have reason to believe those changes were due to the _Glitch_ trying to control her…I will simply test my theory…till I get results…do not go anywhere near _her_…if _she _does have the power to control people…we don't need her using that power on anyone else…"

The racers would bow

"Now common now…the arcade will be opening shortly…"

(later)

Candlehead would sit in a dark cell clutching her head which would be throbbing in pain

"I hate them…they're all jerks…they need to be punished…I'll get them all…"

Her head would stop throbbing

"What am I saying? What's wrong with me?"

Her head would throb again in pain

"They…will…all…perish…"

(That night)

King Candy would open the cell door and would see Candlehead sitting in a corner

"Candlehead…" He'd walk into the cell

Candlehead would look up at him

The rings around her eyes would be glowing crimson red

The color of her clothes would be in their darkest shades

Her hair would've worsened

The top half of each strand of hair would be dark green

The bottom half of each strand would be black

King Candy would take a step back

"Candlehead?" He'd ask nervously

"Your doomed…" She'd state in a dark tone as she point to a dark corner of the cell

King Candy would look in that direction

And there _she _was

Standing there

A wicked grin plastered on her face

"Hello King…" Vanellope would state

King Candy would rush out of the cell and close the door

"GUARDS!" He'd cry out

Vanellope would walk over to Candlehead and extend a hand out

"Common…there's nothing left for you here…"

Candlehead would look up at her

"What do we do?"

Vanellope would smile. "I have a plan…but first we need to 'disappear'…"

Candlehead would smile slightly and take her hand

"Lead the way…"

Vanellope would glitch them away

King Candy would open the door again to see the 2 gone

"No…No…NO!" He'd shout

(A week later)

Candlehead and Vanellope would've vanished from exsitence

Torvald would sit alone on her couch looking at a locket with a picture of her and Candlehead in it

Candlehead had given it to her on her birthday

And the 2 had been really good friends

"Vanellope used the abuse the others put her through to change her…Candlehead wouldn't have turned so…violent…serious…angered…before she ran into the forest that day…"

It'd finally hit her

"Her birthday…which everyone except myself ignored…and they treated her worse…Vanellope used that to get to her! Once she was in Candlehead's head…the abuse by the others was fuel for Vanellope to use on her! That's why Candlehead changed so drastically!"

She'd go to her kitchen

And make a strange discovery

A cupcake with a candle would be on the counter with a letter

Torvald would read the letter

"_Come to the forest…please…"_

_Signed Candlehead_

Torvalds would hesitate. "This could easily be a trap by Vanellope…but…if Candlehead needs me…"

She'd sigh and reluctantly walk out the back door of her home

She'd enter the forest

She'd nervously walk farther when suddenly

"Hello Torvald Batterbutter…"

Torvald would look up

And there _it_ was

Vanellope would be hanging upside down from a tree branch

Torvald would back away fear consuming her

"What's the matter?...-Vanellope would glitch behind Torvald-…looks like you've seen a ghost…"

Torvald would back away from her

"I know how you got to Candlehead! Where's my friend?!"

Vanellope would chuckle

"…Right behind you…"

Before Torvald could react

An arm would wrap around her head

Another arm would wrap around her chest

"…Hello Torvald…glad you came…"

A large shriek would echo into the night

**End ch.3**


	4. An Encounter

_Here's the next chapter_

_What has happened to Torvald?_

_Has she been killed?_

_Or has Vanellope made plans for her?_

_Time to find out_

**Ch.4 An Encounter**

(Where we left off)

Candlehead would put a hand around Torvald's mouth

"Shh…I don't want to harm you my friend…but I have no problem ripping your tongue out…"

Torvald would tremble. "W-w-what do you want from me?"

Vanellope would walk up to her. "To talk to you…"

Candlehead would let go of Torvald and Vanellope would grab her arm

"A 1 on 1 talk…" Vanellope would grin

"O-o-ok…" Torvald would nervously reply

Vanellope would smile and look at Candlehead. "Ensure no one heard that scream my darling…" She'd kiss Candlehead on the lips for a few moments before parting

Candlehead would blush as she'd pull a knife out of her jacket. "If someone does come…then won't like the outcome…"

Vanellope would grin. "Good…"

She'd glitch away with Torvald

Candlehead would climb up a tree and stand on a large branch as a Candy Citizen would appear with a flashlight

Candlehead would be able to tell they were a Reese's pieces one of Rancis's fans

"Hello? Somebody out there?" The citizen would beam the light around them

Suddenly something would fall behind them

The citizen would turn around to see Candlehead towering over them brandishing a knife

"Boo…" Candlehead would state as she'd plunge her knife into the citizen killing them almost instantly

She'd look at the dead body then over her shoulder

And she see _them_

All the racers were walking towards her spot

She'd suddenly grin and look back at the body

"Hehehe…I've got a surprise for them…hahaha…"

Gloyd would be leading the racers

"I'm telling you I heard Torvald's shriek…and I can tell it was a terror shriek…"

"Why would she be out here?" Sticky would ask

They'd suddenly see some Peanut Butter like blood on the ground

Gloyd would look at Rancis. "Only your fans have that kind of blood…call them all now…"

Rancis would do as told

There'd hear a phone ringing behind a tree

The racers would slowly approach

They'd peek behind the tree

They'd find the dead citizen cut up in pizza like slices

There'd be enough slices for everyone there

Sticky would shriek

Snowanna would throw up

Rancis and Gloyd would get closer

Gloyd would pick up a piece and look at the blood

"This must have just happened…he probably went out by himself while I was gathering everyone…"

"Yea…but it's disgusting nonetheless…"

"My only question is…who did it…Vanellope or Candlehead? And did Torvald suffer the same fate?"

Suddenly everyone would hear something that would send chills down their spines

They heard Candlehead's soft laughter

Everyone would look around frantically as the laughter would get closer and closer

The laughter would be feet from them when suddenly

As quickly as it started

It would stop

Gloyd would notice a silhouette in a tree above them

He'd shine his light up at the tree

And Candlehead would be standing there knife dripping in the blood of the citizens

A wicked smile on her face

And everyone would see how much her appearance had change looking so drastically

Everyone would tremble and back away slowly

Candlehead would look down at them grinning. "Boo…" She'd jump down from her branch

Everyone would scatter

Candlehead would laugh. "Run…run as fast as you can…but I'll catch you I'm your death!" The ending of her sentence would be said in a demonic tone

(Far away)

Vanellope would glitch Torvald into her hideout in Diet Cola Mountain

Torvald would back away from Vanellope

"While my darling Candlehead has fun with the racers…we can chat…" Vanellope would state

"What did you do to her?" Torvald would nervously ask

"I was the only one she could ever talk to…plus…I gave her things she gave to everyone but was never returned…those being…love…kindness…and…most importantly…I was her friend until she decided to take it to the next level…"

"You turned her into a murderer!"

Vanellope would glare at Torvald who'd back away terrified

"Correction…you and the racers turned her into one…I never did anything to her…I simply sat down and listen to the pain she went through daily…and the more your abuse continued…the more vengeful she became till…she helped me make this grand plan…"

"W-w-w-what grand plan?" Torvald would ask

"Oh simply put…become racers…do away with King Candy…and put everyone in their place…"

Torvald would tremble as Vanellope would sigh

"However…Candlehead made it crystal clear no harm was to come to you…which is why I'm offering you the chance to join us…"

"I won't help you harm everyone…" Torvald would state

Vanellope would tilt her head to one side

"Why? Last time I checked…you had many reasons to harbor vengeful feelings against the others…"

Torvald would turn her back to her. "I'm not discussing that with you!"

Vanellope would grin as she'd slowly approach Torvald

"Yet it is clear you do harbor those feelings…and you've been bottling those feelings up…"

"I'm not discussing it!"

Vanellope would chuckle as she'd put her hands on the sides of Torvald's head

"No bother discussing…I already know…after Candlehead and myself…you were the most bullied racer…Taffyta would make your life hell everytime you won a race or finished in the top 5…and when Candlehead was out of the picture…Taffyta focused only on you…with verbal attacks…beatdowns…damage and vandalizing your kart…she had the others join her…"

A few tears would escape Torvald's eyes as Vanellope would grin evilly as she'd continue to speak

"I remember she broke your trophy when you won a Grand Prix by beating her in the final race…and when she found out you were bi-sexual…boy…did she have a field day…calling you unnormal…an anomaly in the game's code…question if you were a racer or just a glitch that didn't glitch uncontrollably like me…hell…what didn't she do? And the openly gay Adorabeezle and Jubileena didn't say a word to defend you…Minty barely even stood up for you…yet she always stood up for Sticky…"

Torvald would softly cry as Vanellope would wrap her arms

"And like Candlehead…it only worsened as time went on…"

"W-why are you doing this?" Torvald would say between sobs

"Like Candlehead…I only want to help…"

"Why help me?"

"Because I know how it feels…and I don't want you going through that alone…"

"W-w-what do I have to do to get that help?"

Vanellope would smile. "Simple…give me your mine…"

Vanellope would chuckle alittle. "Good…I have enough to continue on with my plans…" She'd tell herself

(Back in the forest)

The racers would frantically run back to their homes

Taffyta would suddenly get shoved to the ground

She'd look up to see Candlehead

"Wait Candlehead please!" She'd shout

Candlehead would grin as she'd kick her hard on the head knocking her out cold

She'd see Adorabeezle and Jubileena running close by

She'd jump back into the trees

They'd run towards her hiding spot not seeing her waiting for them

Candlehead would clutch her knife tight

And she'd pounce

She'd land on Adorabeezle who'd fall to the ground

Jubileena would turn around to see Candlehead sitting on Adorabeezle's back putting her knife to Adorabeezle's throat

"Leave…and I slit her throat…"

Jubileena would tremble. "I'll do anything…just don't kill her…"

Candlehead would knock Adorabeezle out and would put her ontop of Taffyta

Then she'd walk towards Jubileena when she'd see Gloyd nearby

She'd look at Jubileena. "Move away from here…and I will Adorabeezle slowly and make you watch the whole thing…"

Jubileena would nod. "O-o-ok…"

Candlehead would run towards Gloyd who'd reach his back door

"GLOYD!" Candlehead would shout in an almost demonic voice

Gloyd would turn to her just as she'd tackle him to the ground

He'd try pushing her off as she'd punch him in the head and chest repeatedly

Candlehead would stand up and stomp and jump on him

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A STUPID VILE PIECE OF SHIT! YOU MADE MY LIFE HELL!" She'd scream at him enraged

Gloyd would weakly look up at her as she'd grab his shoulders and throw him into the wall

"I HATE YOU!" She'd shout as she'd take out her knife

Gloyd would weakly attempt to crawl away

She'd knock him onto his back

"Nice try…"

She'd raise her knife above her head

"No! Please! Candlehead stop! This isn't you!"

"It's the new me…the me you helped create…the me…I love…"

"You would never harm someone! You would never kill!"

"…I do now…"

She'd grin and stab him

Jubileena would watch from a distance

She'd watch in horror as Candlehead would continue to stab Gloyd even though he was already dead

Candlehad would walk back to Jubileena

"Y-y-y-you stabbed him 60 times…" Jubileena would state nervously

"Have a problem with that?" Candlehead would ask in an angered tone as she'd tie Adorabeezle and Taffyta up and put them on a sled

"Of course not…" Jubileena would respond

"Good…" Candlehead would state as she'd pull Jubileena over to the front and would tight rope around her

"W-w-what are you doing?"

"Simple…you'll be pulling the slide…like a dog…which means on all 4s…if you don't want to…I'll simply end your life right here…and I'll starve Adorabeezle so much that she'll eat your corpse…"

Jubileena would tremble

"And you don't want that…do you?" Candlehead would ask

Jubileena would drop onto her hands and knees. "N-no…"

"Then start pulling towards Diet Cola mountain…"

Jubileena would silently begin to pull the sled away as Candlehead would walk around the houses

Everyone was barricaded inside Minty's mansion

It had been the closest to the forest and in a rush everyone had decided to go there

Candlehead would slide a note under the door before returning to her 3 captives

Swizzle would take the note to the basement where everyone was hidden and read it

"Don't come for them…or else you'll end up eating them…"

Everyone would look at one another horrified

(A few minutes later)

King Candy would be awoken by a call

"Hello? King Candy speaking…huh…oh hello Ranics…calm down I don't understand your frantic screaming…wait…what happened?!...how?!...NO!"

**End Ch.4**

Just what has Candlehead planned for her 3 unfortunate captives?

How will King Candy deal with this situation?

Well I won't tell you now

You'll have to come back next chapter to find out!


	5. Torment Part I

_Here's the next chapter_

_I hoped you enjoyed it so far_

_Now_

_What will Candlehead do to her 3 unfortunate captives?_

_Time to find out_

**Ch.5 Torment Part I**

(Where we left off)

Oreo Guards would knock at Minty's door

"Who is it?" Minty would ask from the other side of the door

"The King's Royal Guard…we have been ordered to escort you and the others to the castle…"

Minty would open the door and see 20 Oreo Guards standing there

"We're coming…"

(A few minutes later)

The racers would enter the castle where King Candy would be waiting

"Hello my Sweet Subjects…due to the circumstances…you'll be escorted by Oreo Guards at all times…and are to be as the castle every day before sun down…am I clear?"

The racers would nod

"What about the others? And Gloyd?" Sticky would ask

Gloyd would appear behind them

"I simply made him regenerate…but I don't want to have to venture into the code to do it again…I fear Vanellope may have enter and corrupted it…"

The racers would tremble as King Candy would continue to speak

"As for Taffyta, Adorabeezle and Jubileena…I have Oreo Guards working round the clock to find them…but I won't promise anything…for now…you will all share a large room in the castle…try and get some rest…tomorrow the arcade is open…we don't need this situation to cause our game to be unplugged…"

The racers would nod as the Oreo Guards would escort the racers to the room where there'd be large beds and 7 air mattresses

They'd lie down and struggle to fall asleep

(Far away)

Jubileena would crawl to Diet Cola Mountain

She'd nervously look at Candlehead

"W-w-why did you bring us here?"

"You will see…follow me…" Candlehead would respond as she'd walk towards a wall

"There's nothing there…" Jubileena would state

"Just shut up and follow me…" Candlehead would respond

Jubileena would crawl pulling the sled her shoulders and back aching in pain

She wouldn't say anything out of fear of angering Candlehead further

Candlehead would walk through the wall much to Jubileena's amazement

"No wonder they managed to stay hidden…" She'd tell herself

She'd crawl through and see Vanellope talking with Candlehead

"I've taken Torvald to another hideout of mine…within a day she'll be under our control…don't go outside tomorrow since there are Oreo Guards everywhere…I should be back before sun set…so you can do whatever you please to your captives…"

Jubileena would gulp as Candlehead would grin

"I have some plans for them…" Candlehead would state

"This should give you more…" Vanellope would pull on a hidden lever and a wall beside her bed would move revealing a large room with many knives, weapons and many torture devices

Candlehead would chuckle

"Thanks Vanellope…even though you'll be gone…I'll still have some fun…"

"They don't have to be alive by the time I get back…if you feel like killing one…by all means they're at your mercy…"

Jubileena would tremble horrified as Vanellope would kiss Candlehead before leaving

Candlehead would put tape over the mouths of Adorabeezle and Taffyta and would put them up against a wall facing the room with the torture devices

She'd walk over to Jubileena

"P-p-please don't kill me…" She'd plea

"Shut up…your pleas will only make me want to kill you…"

She'd tremble in fear as Candlehead would tie her wrists and ankles together then put tape her mouth

Candlehead would grin as she'd take out her knife and rub it against Jubileena's cheek

"Oh I'm going to enjoy our time together…especially when I do decide to end you…"

Jubileena would tremble as tears would fall down her cheeks as she'd try to speak only for the tape to muffle everything

"Sorry can't hear you…" Candlehead would state as she'd lay her down beside the other 2 and go to the room

Taffyta and Adorabeezle would wake and would look around

It wouldn't take them long to realize what was happening

All 3 would see Candlehead eyeing the many tools and weapons at her disposal

She'd also be sporting Vanellope's wicked grin

All 3 would tremble as she'd see a few tools and grin

"I know exactly what to do…" She'd chuckle

She'd hear the muffled screams of Taffyta, Adorabeezle and Jubileena

It'd only make her laugh

"…Time to get set up…" Candlehead would state

(A short while later)

Adorabeezle would be on a rack her ankles tied to one end and her wrists tied to the other

Jubileena would be tied up in chains and hung over the boiling Diet Cola

Taffytaa would be tied up like a hog over an open fire

Candlehead would chuckle as she'd press a button on a device she'd be holding

And the Adorabeezle would begin to be stretched on the rack

Jubileena would be lowered towards the boiling Diet Cola

And Taffyta would start slowly spinning

All 3 would shriek

Candlehead would laugh like a maniac

Jubileena would look at Candlehead. "Please anything but this! I beg you!"

Candlehead would look at her grinning. "Oh? Would you rather be impaled on a large pole?"

"No! Just please let us go!"

Candlehead would chuckle. "All this only ends on one condition…"

"What?" Taffyta, Adorabeezle and Jubileena would ask in unison

"There's 3 of you…only 2 live…after they consumed the unfortunate one…until then…you will be tortured…"

Taffyta, Adorabeezle and Jubileena would look at one another petrified

Candlehead would chuckle. "Best part is…this torture is just my opening act!"

She'd laugh

Having lost it completely

Vanellope would watch all the events from a camera

She'd grin

"My perfect girl…" She'd tell herself

She'd look at Torvald who'd be clutching her head as she'd sit against the wall

Darkening more and more

"And soon…I'll have my perfect servant…"

**End Ch.5**


	6. Torment Part II

_Sorry for such the long wait _

_I didn't intend for it _

_I don't have any excuses so I won't try making any_

_However I'm hoping to update stories at a semi-decent pace from now on_

_So without further ado _

_Let's pick up where we left off_

_Taffyta, Adorabeezle and Jubileena are stuck in quite a bad situation_

_Who'll survive?_

_And what happens when Vanellope takes the next step in her plan?_

_Time to find out_

**Ch.6 Torment Part II**

(Where we left off)

Candlehead would finish laughing and look at the horrified expressions on her 3 captives faces

She'd snicker "What? Think I'm not serious when I say only 2 of you leave after devouring the unfortunate one?"

Adorabeezle, Jubileena and Taffyta would nervously nod

Candlehead would walk over to Adorabeezle who'd be stretched to her limit on the rack

She'd lift her shirt up just enough to expose her stomach

"…I'm being deadly serious…" She'd slash across her stomach just deep enough to draw blood

Adorabeezle would scream

Candlehead would grin

"Please stop!" Jubileena would cry out

Candlehead would grab a lever

"No…"

She'd pull on the lever and Jubileena would drop very fast toward the molten soda below her

She'd shriek

Candlehead would pull on the lever again

And Jubileena would stop mere feet above the soda

Boiling bubbles would pop spraying her with some of the hot liquid

She'd scream in pain as Candlehead would approach Taffyta who'd be turning slowly over an open fire tied like a hog

"P-p-p-please Candlehead…l-l-let's talk about this…" Taffyta would look at Candlehead who'd have a large grin on her face

"I'm not in a talking mood…I'd rather you scream…" She'd state as she'd put an apple in Taffyta's mouth and would throw a few things on the fire causing it to grow

Some of Taffyta's hair would catch fire

She'd shriek

Candlehead would laugh

(Meanwhile)

Vanellope would watch as Torvald would darken to the point she resembled Candlehead

"Good…she's ready…" She'd mutter to herself

Torvald would look up at her and Vanellope would see a red ring around her irises

Vanellope would smile and extend a hand out to her

"Common get up we have things to do…"

"Ok…" Torvald would respond

Vanellope would look up at the sky and would catch a glimpse of Litwak in the arcade putting something on the front door

"Hmm…closed for 2 weeks…this is going to be fun…" She'd snicker

"How so?" Torvald would ask

"Simple…we take over…"

(Back at Diet Cola Mountain)

The shrieks would continue as Candleheads would be writing on a clipboard

"W-w-w-what are you writing?" Adorabeezle would nervously ask

Candlehead would look at her and grin. "As I said…you 3 are my opening act…I have things planned for everyone else aswell…"

Adorabeezle would gulp.

Candlehead would put the clipboard away and walk back over to Adorabeezle

"P-please…no more…" Adorabeezle would nervously plea

Candlehead would chuckle as she'd pick up a long bladed knife

"The more you plea…the more I consider killing you…" she'd lift Adorabeezle's shirt up further and cut her 3 times in the middle of her chest

Adorabeezle would cry and scream

Candlehead would laugh

Vanellope would glitch in with Torvald

She'd grin

"You sure know how to dish out pain sweet heart…" She'd walk up to Candlehead and kiss her on the cheek

"Thanks…" Candlehead would respond

Torvald would look over at Jubileena who'd be covered in hot liquid

"I would not want to be her right now…" she'd state

Candlehead would snicker

"Hey…everyone always said she was hot as lava…"

Vanellope would chuckle

"The arcade will be closed for 2 weeks starting tomorrow…guess what we'll be doing during that time?"

Candlehead's eyes would light up as she'd clutch her knife with both hands

"I get to bake someone into a cake and someone else into a pie?!"

Vanellope would look at each other surprised than back at Candlehead

"You weren't kidding were you?" Vanellope would ask

"No…I'm serious…I already know how to do it…" Candlehead would respond

Vanellope would grin. "If your certain…than by all means go right on ahead…do you have anybody in mine yet?"

Candlehead would look at Adorabeezle, Jubileena and Taffyta

"I have 1 already in mind…but I would appreciate a second and third opinion…"

Vanellope and Torvald would look at Taffyta

Taffyta would tremble as a tear would fall down her face

(The next morning)

King Candy would jump into the game's code

"Must fix this situation…" He'd tell no one in particular

He'd float to the code boxes when he'd suddenly feel a tug on his rope

He'd turn around to see Vanellope and Torvald pulling on the rope

"SOUR BILL!"

"Oh I'm afraid he won't be coming to your aid King Candy…" Vanellope would state

Candlehead would appear holding Sour Bill who'd have a large Axe planted firmly between his eyes

King Candy would try untying the room when Vanellope would glitch beside him holding a sword

"I don't think so your majesty…"

She'd swing her sword down chopping both his hands off

King Candy would scream as Vanellope would float to the code boxes

"W-what are you doing?" King Candy would ask

"Finishing something that's been in the works for years…"

"What?" King Candy would nervously ask

"I was in here watching you…everytime you entered this room…I was watching you…I've already figured out had to restore my code into the game…and guess who raced in your stolen kart a late last night?"

She'd suddenly pull out her restored code box out of a large bundle. "I did…"

"N-NO! NO!" King Candy would shout

"And I also found out your not from here…and if you were to die…you'd die permanently…so guess what the racers will see when they come here and discover who the true ruler is…"

Vanellope would slowly float towards King Candy holding her sword tight

"N-NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" King Candy would frantically shout

"Your going to die…your going to die...your going to die…" Torvald and Candlehead would sing in unison

A loud scream would echo from the code room

(A few minutes later)

All the remaining racers would wake and look at each other

Their memories restored

They'd discuss these new memories

But they'd notice something very different

The room was darker

The lights dimmer

The whole castle quieter

They'd all leave the room and walk down the dimly lit hallway

"W-w-w-why is it so dark?" Sticky would ask

"Common…King Candy must have a reason…and a reason why we all have these strange memories of Vanellope…" Gloyd would state

The group would walk into the throne room

Only a torch above the throne would light the room

Everyone would see King Candy's crown moving behind the throne

"King Candy…why is the castle so dark? Why are there no guards? And why do we have strange memories of Vanellope and her being…our Princess…"

"Oh my sweet subjects…-Vanellope would appear from beside the throne with King Candy's head morphing into Turbo's-…it's because I'm an imposter and you've been tormenting your true leader all these years…"

The group would back away fearfully as Vanellope would glare at them

Sticky would drop to her knees. "P-p-p-p-please forgive me Princess Vanellope I-I-I-I had no idea…"

"Silence…you all know what you did…and all know why I should hang you all…but I thought of something more special…" Vanellope would respond

They'd all see Torvald tapping and swiping on a tablet

"W-w-w-w-what is she doing?" Minty would ask

"Oh…simply making it impossible for you to leave the game…"

"W-w-why would we run?" Swizzle would ask nervously

"From Candlehead who's right beside you…"

They'd look to the right and see Candlehead standing just a few feet away

They'd all back away in a hurry

"Oh don't be scared…she simply wants to give you all a slice of pie…"

Candlehead would walk over to them holding a large plate with a pie on it

The racers would reluctantly take a slice each and bite into them

It wouldn't taste bad

It wouldn't taste good either

It would taste

Weird

"W-w-what's in it?" Snowanna would nervously ask

Candlehead would chuckle

"Oh my usual ingredients, some cinnamon, abit of maple syrup…and a special ingredient…"

Candlehead would disappear in the darkness of the room

"W-w-w-what might that be?" Rancis would nervously ask

The bloodied clothes of Taffyta, Adorabeezle and Jubileena would be thrown from the darkness and land infront of them

Almost immediately everyone would throw up

Vanellope would laugh

"Now…the arcade is closed for 2 weeks…so you better hide….and better hide well…"

Gloyd would look at her

"H-h-hide from what? And why?"

Vanellope would snicker

"From Candlehead of course…and you don't want to be baked into a pie or a cake would you?"

Everyone would see as a lights would open and they'd see Candlehead about 15 feet away holding a small hand axe in her left hand and a butcher knife in her right hand

And she'd have a grin that would put the devil to shame

Vanellope would chuckle

"Consider this your punishment for tormenting me…survive…and you're off the hook…get caught by my darling Candlehead? Well…the pies you ate should answer that…"

The racers would flee out of the room and run out of the castle

Candlehead would childishly count to 10 and chase after them

Vanellope would look at Torvald

"You made sure they can't flee the game?"

"Yes your majesty…" Torvald would respond

"Good…now come along…let's view this chase….from a better point of view…"

Vanellope would glitch them to a large blimp hovering above the castle

"I'd kill them myself…but they fear Candlehead more…and she wants to do this herself…" Vanellope would state while staring out a window

"Did she tell you what she has planned?" Torvald would ask

"Yes she did…and let's just say…none are pleasant…" Vanellope would respond

"Good…" Torvald would state

"Good indeed…" Vanellope would agree

**End Ch.6**

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter_

_Again sorry it took so long to post_

_I'm hoping to update my other stories soon_

_So as always_

_I'll see you all in the next chapter_


	7. Day 1: Flee or Die

_Hello again _

_Here's the next chapter I hope your all excited for_

_First to reviews_

_Agent BM: Glad you liked the previous chapter_

_Mangle6: I hope this one lives up to the last_

_Tigress-is-Awesome: Things may get darker, maybe they won't, I'll leave you guessing_

_Now where we left off_

_The racers have to survive being hunted for 2 weeks_

_By a girl they used to call a friend_

_A ditz_

_A girl they used to prank relentlessly_

_A girl that went insane_

_A girl who goes by the name of Candlehead_

_Who makes it passed the 1__st__ day?_

_Time to find out_

**Ch.7 Day 1: Flee or Die**

(Where we left off)

The racers would scatter everyone fleeing in every direction

For all they knew Candlehead had butchered Adorabeezle, Jubileena and Taffyta and had baked all 3 into a pie they had been forced to eat

That memory was still fresh in all their minds

But they all knew one thing

They did not want to know

Nor did they want to join them

Sticky would run up the rainbow bridge towards the game's exit

She was hoping that Vanellope was only bluffing

(up above the game)

Vanellope and Torvald would watch Sticky from the blimp they were in

"Is Sticky really that dumb?" Vanellope would ask

"She can be worse than Candlehead at times…" Torvald would respond

"Damn…"

Sticky would get to the exit only to run into an invisible wall

"N-n-n-n-no!" Sticky would slam her fists against the barrier several times

She'd keep bashing her fists against the barrier until she'd hear Candlehead's soft laughter

Sticky's heart would drop as she'd turn around just as Candlehead would grab her by the throat

"Silly mistake Sticky…" Candlehead would state

"P-p-please Candlehead not like this…" Sticky would plead

"Too late…" Candlehead would state and she'd suddenly toss Sticky off the bridge

Sticky would shriek as she'd plummet rapidly towards the ground

She'd hit several large branches before finally hitting the ground

She'd weakly open her eyes her head throbbing in pain

She'd weakly and slowly moves her limbs

Miraculously she hadn't broken anything on the fall

Only got the wind knocked out of her

"Branches actually saved my life…" Sticky would tell herself

She'd suddenly hear Candlehead chuckle

"So you survived the fall…"

Sticky would look to her right to see Candlehead a few feet away

"H-h-how did you get down here so fast?" Sticky would ask nervously

"Oh I have my ways…" Candlehead would approach her

Sticky would slowly move away

"P-p-please Candlehead we can talk about this…"

Candlehead would chuckle as she'd tie Sticky's wrists and ankles together and put her over her shoulder

"We'll talk later…I have plans for you…"

Sticky would fight to break free

"I-I-I'll scream…"

"Do that and I promise you won't survive…"

Sticky would silently tremble as Candlehead would walk through the deserted village

"Where did everyone go?"

"Oh the citizens have been killed…only to return when the arcade re-opens…right now their suffering in a hellish world Vanellope created for them…a world you'll be sent to if I do choose to kill you…"

Sticky would gulp as they'd approach Diet Cola mountain

"I-i-i-is this where you've been all this time?"

"Indeed…now close your eyes…and don't open them until I tell you…"

Sticky would reluctantly close her eyes

She'd hear them enter the mountain

She'd hear the boiling Diet Cola

She'd hold back her screams remembering the warning Candlehead had told her

Candlehead would set her down against a wall

"Ok you may now open your eyes…"

Sticky would open her eyes

And across from her would be a room with the torture device

To the right she'd see a large steel table

It would be caked in blood

The floor around the table would be covered in a thick pool of blood

Sticky would tremble

"You killed all 3 of them?" She'd nervously ask

"No…that was just a prank…I used different ingredients for my pies…I knew just one tiny difference would trick everyone…but one of them is going to be eaten soon…"

"What do you mean?"

Candlehead would open a secret door beside Sticky and she'd see Adorabeezle and Jubileena both tied to a wall

In the center she'd see Taffyta over an opened fire a pole going in through her rear and coming out of her mouth

Taffyta's eyes would be rolled into the back of her head

Sitcky would gulp and tremble

Candlehead would chuckle

"You should have heard her screaming…and how she twitched violently…it was amazing…"

Sticky would nervously look at Candlehead

"W-w-what have you planned for me?"

Candlehead would untie her

"I'd rather show you…now…remove all your clothes except your undergarments..."

"W-w-why?"

"Simple…I'm just pulling another prank…"

Sticky would reluctantly comply with Candlehead's order

Candlehead would suddenly pick her up and bring Sticky towards the steel table

Candlehead would set her down gently

Sticky's hair would get soaked from the blood

She'd hold back her vomit

"I-i-is this where you killed Taffyta?"

"Indeed…" Candlehead would tie her wrists and ankles to the table

"What are you doing?"

Candlehead would pull on a lever and Sticky would look above her to see a massive spinning blade slowly lowering towards her

She'd shriek

Candlehead would laugh as she slide Sticky's clothing across the blood soaked table

"If your lucky and I kill someone and get them back here within the next hour…that saw would cut you in half…"

Sticky would tremble

"P-p-please don't do this!"

Candlehead would pull on the lever a second time and the saw would descend faster

Sticky would shriek

"Now you only have 30 minutes…"

Candlehead would walk out

Adorabeezle and Jubileena would silently look at Sticky from the room

"HELP ME!" Sticky would cry out

Neither would say a word as they'd show her their chains

"PICK THE LOCK DO SOMETHING ANYTHING I BEG YOU!"

Neither would say a word

Sticky would take a closer at the 2

And she discover blood all over their clothing and their mouths

"Wait…did she make you eat Taffyta?"

Both girls would nod

"T-th-th-then why is Taffyta in there? Did she regenerate?"

Both girls would nod

"What does Candlehead plan on doing?"

Both girls wouldn't respond and would move away from the doorway

"N-no! Don't go!"

(Meanwhile)

Crumbelina would nervously walk through the forest

The sun would be blocked out by the sheer number of trees

She would be in the deepest part of the forest

"Never went this deep in the forest…"

"I know…only ones who have are me and Vanellope…" Candlehead's voice would echo around her

Crumbelina would look around her heart pounding

"Where are you?!" She'd cry out

"Here…there…everywhere…" Candlehead's soft voice would echo around her

Crumbelina would look over her shoulder and would see Candlehead a few feet away holding something in her hand

Crumbelina would back away

"What are you holding?" She'd ask

"What's left of Sticky…" Candlehead would toss the bloody clothes infront of Crumbelina

Crumbelina would take a step back when Candlehead would pull a remote out of her jacket and would click the button

"W-w-what does that do?" Crumbelina would nervously ask

"Look around you…" Candlehead would state

Crumbelina would look around her and see several massive balls of spikes hanging on the tree branches

"I click this button again and every ball comes swinging down…"

Crumbelina would panic

"W-w-w-wait…it doesn't have to end like this Candlehead…"

"I know…which is why you should consider yourself lucky since I'm being merciful…take all your clothes off except your undergarments…then start crying for help…"

"W-why?"

"Don't question me…or else you get full of spikes…"

(A few moments later)

Rancis would walk slowly and cautiously through the forest

"This isn't happening this isn't happening…" He'd tell himself

He'd suddenly hear Crumbelina calling for help not to far away

Followed by the sound of metal grinding

Then

Silence

Rancis would slowly move in the direction of noise

A few minutes later he'd come across Sticky and Crumbelina's bloodied clothing laying on the ground

"Oh my god oh my god…" He'd tear up as he'd pick up some of the clothing

"N-n-no…oh my god…" He'd tremble

"Hehehe…hello Rancis…" He'd hear Candlehead's voice

He'd look over to his left and would see Candlehead press a button on a remote

Rancis would look up just in time to see the spike balls fly towards him

"OH MY GOD!" He'd scream in horror

He'd get squished between 4 of the spike balls

He'd be filled with spikes

Blood would pour out of his body and mouth

Candlehead would walk over to him and close his eyes

"Nighty night Rancis…" She'd laugh as she'd walk back over to Crumbelina who'd tremble in fear

Candlehead would wheel out a large steel box out from behind a couple of trees

"Get in Crumbelina…"

Crumbelina would hesitate but would get in

Candlehead would close the top and would lock it

"W-w-why is the inside lined with bars that are used for BBQ grills?" Crumbelina would ask

"Simple…" Candlehead would respond

Crumbelina would hear Candlehead flicking a switch and she'd see behind the bars the walls of the box would begin to heat up

She'd scream and try breaking out but to no avail

Candlehead would laugh all the way back to Diet Cola mountain

(Meanwhile)

Vanellope would watch the events in the forest unfold on a monitor

"Wow that's 3 down in 1 day…she's killing it…"

"Indeed…and she wasn't kidding when she said Taffyta, Adorabeezle and Jubileena were just her opening act…" Torvald would respond

(Back at the mountain)

Candlehead would walk through the entrance pulling the box with Crumbelina in it

She'd look over at Sticky

The saw would be inches from cutting through her waist

Candlehead would stroll over and would pull a lever and the saw would go back up

Sticky would take deep breathes trying to calm herself

"Your lucky I found 2 victims in time…"

"Who?" Sticky would ask

"Crumbelina…who's slowly being grilled in the box I brought in…and Rancis who has 4 balls of spikes in his body…"

Sticky would tremble

"What do you have planned for me?"

Candlehead would grin

"Simple…-Candlehead would untie her and would drag her into the room tying her up next to Jubileena and Adorabeezle-…you join them…and eat what I serve you…that or I turn you into a cake…"

"This option is f-f-fine…" Sticky would respond

"Good…"

Candlehead would leave the room and would stand beside the box and listen to Crumbelina's screams get weaker and weaker

Candlehead would chuckle as she'd sit down and lean against a wall and would call Vanellope

"Vanellope tell everyone I'm done for the day…and tell them to hide better…Sticky, Crumbelina and Rancis were far to easy…"

"Will do cupcake…"

Candlehead would slowly drift to sleep

_-in her dream-_

_The old her would walk across a burning landscape_

"_Where am I?"_

"_Our home…" A demonic voice would respond_

_The old Candlehead would turn around as the new altered one would appear_

"_You let me have control…I'm no giving it back…" The altered Candlehead would state_

"_You're twisted! How could you do this to them?!"_

"_You mean how could we do this to them…"_

"_We're not the same! And never will be! I'll bring you down!"_

"_Well here's the thing weakling…" The altered Candlehead would grab the old Candlehead_

_And to the old Candlehead's horror she'd start to turn into pixels that would go directly into the Altered version of herself_

"_What are you doing?!"_

"_Making sure you can never come out…"_

"_NO! PLEASE!"_

"_Here's the thing…weak old me…I stayed in the shadows of our mind…being patient…just waiting for you to slip up and let me out…and now…I'm out…and I am never…ever going back to being the voice in your head…"_

"_NOOOO!" The old Candlehead would burst into pixel and would disappear_

_-end dream-_

Candlehead would wake up

She'd think of her dream

And she'd laugh

"I love the new me…the old me is dead…and she's never coming back…"

Sticky would be watching and listening from the room

"Mod help me…"

**End Ch.7**

So 3 racers go down on the first day

What strategies will the remaining ones used to survive?

I have no idea

Stay tuned to find out


End file.
